staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3215); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:32 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maks i Ruby - Cień odc. 22 (Max?s shadow); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Taniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - /odc.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 4/156 (Teletubbies, season I, ep. Naughty Sock); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 3 (71) "Porwanie" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 2 "Kittnap"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 731; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Polska egzotyczna - Tam gdzie buduję zabytki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 14:55 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3216); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne ; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1304; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Inny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wyżej niżej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni II - odc. 1 (ep.1; Man Of Science, Man Of Faith) 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); wyk.:Maggie Grace, Malcolm David Kelley, Josh Holloway, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Jorge Garcia, Michelle Rodriguez, Harold Jr. Perrineau, Terry O'Quinn, Emilie de Ravin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 2 (ep.2; A Drift); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wiadomości 23:25 Pogoda 23:29 Sport 23:35 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Speer i On - Epilog, odc. 4 (Speer und er, Dokumentation); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Kolarstwo: Tour de Pologne - skrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 78/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 78); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 4/26 Samarkanda (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Samarcanda); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.53, Wróżba; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 176 (204) Słodkie tajemnice; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 2/20 (86) Gdzie lub kiedy, cz. 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Where or When p.2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Powtórka z życia - Telewizja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Allo, Allo - odc. 3/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.3); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miss World - Powitanie (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Miss World - Powitanie (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (10); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Cień - wspomnienia o redaktorze Jerzym Giedroyciu 29'; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.21/LI; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 5/75 (Tarzan ep 103 The picture of death); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Megakomedie - Sądny dzień (What's the worst that could happen) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Sam Weisman; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Danny De Vito, John Leguizamo, Larry Miller, Nora Dunn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Operacja Samum 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy Skolimowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Uciekinier - odc.1 ( Russian Godfathers - The fugative-cz.1) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 19 (Law and order, s. VII, ep.Double down); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (147) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.45 Słoneczny patrol (241) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.45 Samo życie (748) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (89) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (337) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (228): Dojrzałe małżeństwa - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Super Express Live - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (338) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (749) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.15 Grasz czy nie grasz? 21.15 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.20 Żeglarstwo: Puchar Świata Toyota Sopot Match Racing 2006 00.20 Biznes wydarzenia 00.35 Prognoza pogody 00.40 Akademia seksu - program erotyczny 01.40 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.35 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (2/14) - serial sensacyjny, (powt.) 07.35 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (672) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 15.00 Cena marzeń (9/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (673) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny, USA 2003 23.30 Kryminalni (9): Gdzie jest Maciek - serial kryminalny, Polska (powt.) 00.30 Siłacze: Superseria - program sportowy 01.35 Nocne Igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 7.50 Tropiciele – magazyn 8.00 Chłop i baba (4) – serial komediowy, Polska 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Kronika miejska – Wodzisław Śląski 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.10 Kronika miejska – Mysłowice 19.20 Uwaga weekend – informator kulturalny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Studio pogoda 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Kurier 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 0.30 Historia Lindy Chamberlain (1/2) - film obyczajowy 2.15 Błędny ognik - dramat psychologiczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (211) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (212) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Seans Czwórki: Wall Street - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987 23.25 Go - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1999 01.25 Biznes Wydarzenia 01.40 Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Gra na maksa (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (13/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (12/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (84) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (49/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (13/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 Gra na maksa (11/22} - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (85) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (49/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, Polska 2000 22.20 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (20) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.25 Łańcuch szczęścia - komedia kryminalna, USA 2000 01.25 Potęga nokautu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:32 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polskie krajobrazy - Beskid Śląski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 DO-RE-MI - chór dziecięcy Gość festiwalu Konin 2002:.; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mój Dekalog - (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Moja TV Polonia w Buenos Aires; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Skarga; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Debaty Polaków : Polska - Niemcy trudne sąsiedztwo; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 762* - Małżeńska kasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Polskie drogi - odc.10* Himmlerland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 2/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Mój Dekalog - (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 762* - Małżeńska kasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Teatr TV - Ziarno zroszone krwią; autor: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 107'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:KAZIMIERZ KUTZ; wyk.:JAN PESZEK, JAN FRYCZ, JAN NOWICKI, KAZIMIERZ KACZOR, KRZYSZTOF GLOBISZ, JERZY TRELA, TADEUSZ HUK, ALEKSANDER FABISIAK, EDWARD LINDE-LUBASZENKO, KRZYSZTOF JĘDRYSEK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łoskot; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Mój Dekalog - (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 762* - Małżeńska kasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Teatr TV - Ziarno zroszone krwią; autor: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 107'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:KAZIMIERZ KUTZ; wyk.:JAN PESZEK, JAN FRYCZ, JAN NOWICKI, KAZIMIERZ KACZOR, KRZYSZTOF GLOBISZ, JERZY TRELA, TADEUSZ HUK, ALEKSANDER FABISIAK, EDWARD LINDE-LUBASZENKO, KRZYSZTOF JĘDRYSEK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Wyrwani z korzeniami; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kraj świata 76'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Jan Tesarz, Krystyna Tkacz, Wojciech Skibiński, Daria Trafankowska, Anna Ciepielewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Świat moich wujków; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Obietnice (Promises) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Joshua Shapiro; DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 "Jest jak w niebie" - przeboje Lecha Janerki; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Centrum i peryferie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Sprawa Romana Bara (Deło Romana Bara) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); reż.:Jurij Borcew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nadzieja i chwała (Hope and glory) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:John Boorman; wyk.:Sarah Miles, Sebastian Rice Edwards, Geraldine Muir, David Hayman, Sammi Davis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kobiety pracujące; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Telekino - Piwo 23'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Stanisław Wyszyński, Marian Rułka, Aleksander Fogiel, Teresa Lipowska, Jerzy Turek, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Teresa Szmigielówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Telekino - Na melinę 28'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Józef Nowak, Stanisław Mikulski, Jan Kociniak, K Dejunowicz, L Nowak, J Kaczmarek, Z Lubelski, L Pak, J Paluszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Batalia o obywatela Kane'a (The Battle Over Citizen Kane) 108'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Michael Epstein, Thomas Lennon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 7 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Samotność @; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1941); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Orson Welles, Herman Mankiewicz, Agnes Moorehead, Dorothy Comingore; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Obywatel Welles (RKO 281) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Benjamin Ross; wyk.:Melanie Griffith, John Malkovich, Liev Schreiber, James Cromwell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Video Art - One Minutes; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 18; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 19; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Samotność @; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Prywatne niebo 75'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Henryk Bista, Zofia Merle, Andrzej Mroczek, Bronisław Pawlik, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Tyniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2006; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku